Iceland and Norway's butter
by miyukiimella
Summary: Iceland uses some of Norway's butter, but forget to put it back in the fridge, and a tired Norway finds his precious butter, melted... Later Iceland is accidently covered in butter, what will Norway do?


Iceland uses some of Norway's butter, but forget to put it back in the fridge, and a tired Norway finds his precious butter, melted... Later Iceland is accidently covered in butter, what will Norway do?

This is my first fanfic ever, and I normally don't write any kind of stories, so hopefully it's not too horrible... (and sorry for my english, is not so good)

And I used the Characters human names some places in the story, Lukas = Norway, Emil = Iceland and Mathias = Denmark. (Bróðir =brother in Icelandic)

**Iceland and Norway's butter**

It was afternoon and Iceland was home alone, he was in the kitchen cleaning up again, this time after a certain annoying person's mess. Earlier he had used the kitchen too make egg and bacon for breakfast, using Norway's butter. The new super expensive butter Norway had just bought, which is supposed to be much better for your health than regular butter is, and according to Norway, it also tastes much better too. After making the food, Iceland forgot to put the butter back in the fridge again, making the butter melt. This made a certain Norwegian very angry when he came home from a tiresome and coffee free day at work (Denmark had drunk the last of the coffee). Iceland was still in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Denmark had made a while ago, when the tired Norwegian came stomping in the kitchen. "Brother, do we have any coffee? Stupid Den drank up all the coffee at work!" he said dropping down on a chair.

"No, you drank it all yesterday, remember?" Iceland responded.

"Right…damn." Norway said tilting his head back; dragging a hand through his own hair. He then leaned forward and stared at the mess Ice was cleaning up, before looking at the butter at the kitchen counter by the fridge. He stared at it for a while before he almost jumped of the chair, and walked towards his precious butter, all to discover that it was soft and had already started melting. He stared down at the butter, and then at his little brother, and said "Ice what is this?" making the Icelander turn around.

Iceland put his hands to his hips and said "that's butter, Nor" with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Norway walked up to Iceland and said "I know that, but what is it doing outside the fridge? I mean how hard can it be to put the freaking butter back in the fridge? Now it's melted" he pointed angrily at the butter. "Why are you always so lazy? You haven't even cleaned up after yourself in here!" he said giving Iceland his "pissed off" stare.

Iceland clenched his fist and sighed, "First of all, I forgot to put it in the fridge, and second, it's just butter Nor, B-U-T-T-E-R!" he practically spelled the word in the Norwegians face, who tuned his stare into a "death stare", but that didn't stop the Icelander from speaking his mind. "And for the matter of fact, I did clean up after myself! Denmark came back a while ago and used the kitchen, claiming he was in a hurry and made quite the mess as you see, which I now am cleaning up, so if you will excuse me" he said turning back to the mess made by the Dane.

Too tired to start a big fight, Nor walked out of the kitchen and said with a strict, but managed, tone of voice "Fine, but put the butter back in the fridge, but don't mess with it again".

Iceland dropped the dirty dishes in the sink, mumbling something to himself, before he picked up the butter and opened the door to the fridge. The fridge was almost full, but there was one spot left on the top shelf. Iceland carelessly lifted the butter up to the top shelf, but the butter slid out of the package wrapping and on Iceland's head, dripping all over his hair and down his face and neck. Then a big chunk of butter fell off his hair and in his shirt, making Iceland give off a little scream.

The scream from his dear little brother worried Norway: "Little brother is everything okay?" Forgetting that he was mad at Iceland, the Norwegian walked towards the kitchen again.

Hearing the voice and footsteps of his older brother closing in to the kitchen, Iceland started panicking and tried to wipe of the butter in his hair and face, but only made it worse. "Oh no, I'm dead, his special butter" was the only thing Iceland he managed to think before his brother stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Ice what, aaaaahhhhhh" Norway said making an expression that Iceland had never seen before and couldn't understand. "I-It's not what you think! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" Norway, still making the weird expression, was speechless. "Oh no, is he gonna cry ! I have never seen him like this. Well I just have to say it" Iceland thought and swallowed before he continued: "B-Big brother, I'm sorry, but the butter slipped and I…I didn't… I'm so sorry". Norway's eyes started sparkling and Norway gave a shy smile, filled with desire. The whole expression Norway now gave, startled Iceland. "Ehmm. Big brother, what are you…" Ice didn't know what to say to his brother anymore. Norway now looked like all his dreams had come true.

After hearing "big brother" he froze and couldn't hear anything else than his own thoughts, while watching his cute little brother moving his lips: "My special butter on my cute little brother! My brother covered in butter calling me big brother. All my dreams have come true, so if I'm dreaming please don't wake me! Life is beautiful, life is good, I feel so alive!"

"Hushhh now little brother" Norway said softly like a mother whispering to her crying child, while holding a finger to his mouth and walking towards Iceland.

"Bróðir, Lukas?" Iceland looked confused at his brother.

"Aaaww, you are too cute, I could just eat you up little brother" Norway grabbed Ice's wrist and started licking the butter off.

"Whaaaa… what are you doing…?" Ice tried to pull out of his brother's grip, but it was to strong

"I can't let all this good butter go to waste, so I better clean you up myself" Norway blinked and gave a little smile, before continuing licking, making them both fall down on the floor; Iceland in a sitting position and himself on his knees.

"Bwaaaahhh, you…haha…brother…"Iceland couldn't figure out what to say or how to react. He really liked his older brother and enjoyed the extra attention, but it was weird at the same time. While Iceland was trying to figure out everything, Norway moved on to his neck. "Uwaaahh" was all Iceland could say, Norway's tongue felt so soft and tickled his pale sensitive skin. Norway chuckled at his brothers reaction and whispered "Hope you are ready for the next part, Emil" in his ear.

Before Iceland could react, Norway lifted up his shirt and started licking the butter of his stomach and chest. "Mmmm, tastes so good" Norway said teasingly, enjoying the good taste of the salty butter on his sweet brother's skin. Not really wanting his brother to stop, but still confused, Iceland said: "Brother, you know i-if you keep li-licking the butter… you will get fat…" Norway stopped licking and let go of the shirt so it fell down covering Iceland's wet chest and stomach, and looked in Iceland's eyes.

Then Norway smiled a little and said: "I will take the risks, it's worth it."

"But what about Denmark? Mathias will stop loving you if you get fat!" Iceland was sure that this would stop his brother from licking the rest of the butter off, even though he kind of liked it, they were brothers and it would be weird too do things like that, including that he was no longer a kid seeking attention from his brother.

"Well, then you have to take the responsibility, little brother Emil" he gave a little wink.

"Wha-what? Responsibility!? What do you mean?" the shocked Icelander almost shouted, but then bursted out in laughter when Norway started tickling his stomach and blowing his neck. "Stop-p Nor, hahaha…. I…hahaha" Ice laughed, Norway used the opportunity to lick the butter of his brothers face.

Because of Iceland's laughing they didn't hear that someone came in the front door and walked towards the kitchen. "Sounds like you two are having…ehh, Norway, what the h*** are you doing to Ice?" It was Denmark, he stood in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed and a serious, but confused facial expression. Ice's face turned completely red, while a startled Norwegian stopped tickling and licking is brother and tried to say with a serious voice: "ehm… well Ice here managed to drop my special butter on his head, and some of it dripped down on his cheek and I didn't want it to go to waste, so I liked it off and tickled him to teach him a lesson…" he swallowed, while thinking "hope he buys it…"

"hahaha, you are so weird Lukas" Denmark laughed and walked towards both of them, and then sat down besides Norway, staring at both of them while grinning. After some seconds with silence, Norway coughed a little and said "Well, Ice you should go and take a…whaa…" but was interrupted by Denmark licking his face all off the sudden.

"You had some butter on your face, Nor" Denmark grinned from ear to ear, reminding him of a happy puppy wagging his tale or something. "Wow, I have two messed up brothers! I am convinced that I must be adopted, because wow, just wow…" Iceland said as he stood up looking at Denmark's sparkling expression? "Ice you, you called us brothers" Denmark grinned with tears in his eyes, his now big sparkling eyes. "I love you both so much" said an overjoyed Denmark.


End file.
